The proliferation of electronic devices, such as handheld and portable devices and other computing devices, continues to grow tremendously. A majority of these devices include some kind of display to provide a user with visual information. In some instances these devices may display graphical images with a metallic appearance or glossy properties to, for example, enhance the user experience.